


Coliousis

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Mi 2do One-Shot Hidashi, en realidad es una adaptación, obviamente la versión original no me pertenece, sino a BlackForestWolf."El colchón ya no era blanco, sino rojo oscuro. Definitivamente era sangre"-Hidashi-Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics :(





	Coliousis

**Author's Note:**

> Nota vieja: ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo, nuevisimo One-Shot recién salido de la computadora.
> 
> El One-Shot se llama Coliousis, originalmente no me pertenece sino a un usuario de Deviantart llamado "BlackForestWolf", mi hermanita pervertida Pauco-Chan hizo la traducción de la versión Original y yo...
> 
> Bueno, yo solo me tome la libertad de adaptarlo a la version Hidashi!
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Advertencia, contiene: Incesto, Leves escenas de violencia, suicidio, drama, etc.
> 
> Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics :'(
> 
> En fin, ¡VAMOS A TRABAJAR!

- _Hola, 'Mi nombre es Alice Nagatomo_ _y estas son las noticias del canal 7 de las 8 p.m, una nueva enfermedad es descubierta en San Fransokyo. Se llama Coliousis. La causa de la enfermedad no es encontrada aún y tampoco existen muchos síntomas de la infección..._

* * *

Tadashi y Hiro estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa viendo las noticias.

-Oye Tadashi, ¿tú crees que la enfermedad llegará a esta área?-Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad.  
-No importa, te aseguro que no será nada peor que una gripe-Respondió Tadashi.  
Mientras decía eso, estaban pasando un video de gente en un hospital, tenían los ojos ensangrentados, y parecía que estaban hambrientos.

- _Esas personas están infectadas con Coliousis desde hace tres días. Ninguna medicina se ha encontrado aún_ -Dijo la reportera. Tadashi se estremeció, mientras que se reía en voz baja.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Esas personas se están muriendo!- dijo Hiro enojado.

-¿Muriendo? solo tienen ojos ensangrentados y están un poco cansados, nada más ¿eh?-dijo Tadashi como si no hubiera nada de malo.

-¿...Tambien pensarías así, si yo me enfermara?- Pregunto Hiro cuidadosamente, esperando a que Tadashi no se riera de él cuando que le hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

Tadashi quitó la vista de la televisión, miró a su hermanito a los ojos, y dijo con un gruñido:

-Entonces tendrás que aprender a cuidarte tú mismo, no me importa si te enfermas o lo que sea, tampoco me importa si te mueres.

Eso fue demasiado para Hiro. Se levantó del sofá y corrió a su cuarto.

_Tampoco me importa si te mueres..._

Esa frase se retumbaba en la cabeza de Hiro Hamada una y otra vez. Cerró las cortinas y se sentó en el piso de la habitación, con su cabeza entre las manos, sollozando en silencio.

* * *

_Toc,toc,toc..._

Hiro parpadeó, se había quedado dormido un rato. Alguien tocó la puerta, pero más fuerte esta vez.

-¡Hey, Hiro, abre la puerta!  
Oyó que era su hermano, Tadashi y se levantó rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
-Hola-dijo Hiro aún triste por lo que le había dicho hace rato.

-Hey…perdóname por lo que te dije, yo solo estaba bromeando, bebé. Claro que me preocuparía si te enfermaras-Dijo Tadashi arrepentido, quien se acercó y besó a Hiro quien quería hablar del tema, pero decidió dejarlo así.

* * *

Pocos días más tarde, el pánico rondaba por el "Lucky Cat" Café. Hiro había enfermado, a causa de esto Tía Cass tuvo que cerrar el café por la enfermedad. Había estado durmiendo por dos días y la sangre escurría de sus ojos y sus orejas. Tadashi llamó al doctor, pero ya tenía dos horas esperando.

- _Maldito doctor, si no llega ahora, iré allá y le enseñaré una lección,_ _¡no jodas con...!_ -Pensó Tadashi pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa, le dio un dulce rápido beso a Hiro en la mejilla y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta. Era el doctor.

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HA ESTADO?! ¡HAN PASADO DOS HORAS DESDE QUE LLAME IDIOTA!-Gritó Tadashi enojado, pero recordó que tenía que estar tranquilo, por su hermanito, su Hiro.

-L-lo siento, estamos atendiendo muchos pacientes que también están enfermos-dijo el doctor mientras hacía una señal de 'perdón' con las manos.

-De acuerdo, ahora sígame…-Dijo un molesto Tadashi.

El doctor entró inseguro, y siguió a Tadashi la habitación que compartían el y Hiro. El menor estaba recostado en una cama sin mantas, temblando. El colchón ya no era blanco, sino rojo oscuro. Definitivamente era sangre. El doctor vio a Hiro y le dijo a Tadashi enojado:

-¿Qué me toma usted por un cuidador?, él debería estar en una cama limpia con agua e..-Es todo lo que el doctor pudo decir, porque Tadashi lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡YO NO SOY UN DOCTOR NI NADA!, ¿DE ACUERDO?-Le grito el mayor de los Hamada. El doctor retrocedió, se quería ir, pero Tadashi obstruyó su camino-No se irá a ningún lado, primero cure a Hiro-

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Hiro. Tomó algunas cosas de su maleta, y realizó algunas pruebas. Después, se levantó y negó con su cabeza diciendo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudar a su hermano, debió llamar antes de…

 _'¡BANG!'_  

El doctor cayó al suelo. Tadashi le disparó en la pierna con un arma.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA?! ¡YO LLAMÉ DOS JODIDAS HORAS ANTES Y NADIE ME RESPONDIÓ! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!-gritó Tadashi. Después le disparó al doctor otra vez, en la cabeza, el doctor gritó, cayó y murió. Se acostó al lado de Hiro, y comenzó a llorar en silenció.

* * *

Tadashi estaba aún acostado junto a su hermanito. No podía creer lo que el doctor había dicho. Él no se recuperaría. No podía asimilarlo. Estaba enojado con sí mismo, se mataría a sí mismo si no se preocupara tanto por Hiro. Oyó un sonido, y Hiro abrió sus ojos un poco.

-Dashi, ¿eres tú?-preguntó débilmente.

-¡Hiro, despertaste!, ¡¿cómo te sientes, bebe?!-Pregunto Tadashi con voz preocupada pero dulce a la vez.

-Me siento como una mierda…-dijo Hiro, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que la sonrisa no era, ni parecía real-¿Dashi?-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Tadashi sorprendido.

-¿Me voy a morir?- preguntó Hiro despacio con una suave voz.

-¡NO por supuesto que no!, no voy a dejar que eso te pase…- dijo Tadashi mientras tomó a Hiro entre sus brazos.

-P-pero oí lo que dijo el doctor-dijo Hiro asustado.  
-El doctor estaba diciendo cualquier cosa como todos lo hacen…-dijo Tadashi con voz insegura-Ahora duerme, te hará bien, mi niño-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Hiro, acariciándolo.

-¿Me prometes que no me voy a morir?-dijo Hiro mirando a su hermano mayor los ojos.

Apartó la mirada y dijo:

-Lo prometo…-Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Tadashi se dejó caer en el sofá, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en su cabello  _-¡¿Por qué carajos le prometí eso?!...-_

* * *

Tadashi tomó una decisión, el se haría pagar. Tomó una pistola de la mesa, y la guardó en su bolsa, a salvo, bajo su chaqueta, así no la vería. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y cargó a Hiro.

-¿...Qué haces?-preguntó el pelinegro menor casi sin voz.

-Nada, solo relájate- respondió Tadashi.

Salieron de la casa, afuera estaba lloviendo, así que Tadashi colocó su chaqueta sobre Hiro para protejerlo. Caminó a un terreno deshabitado al lado de la casa, y se sentó con Hiro en sus brazos.

* * *

_Silencio._

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Hiro dijo débilmente -¿por qué me mentiste?-y comenzó a llorar.

Tadashi acarició el pelo negro de su hermanito y dijo temerosamente

-Me asustaba que te espantaras…lo siento, tenía miedo de que te asustaras tu también-

Hiro parpadeó y después asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a dejar morir aquí?-Pregunto

-Por supuesto que NO, solo un tarado haría eso- respondió Tadashi, -Yo me voy contigo…-

Tadashi se puso a pensar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dispararle a su hermano menor y a sí mismo…tenían que dejar el planeta…la enfermedad se había expandido y había sido por su culpa. Hiro levantó un poco su cabeza, y besó a su hermano mayor en los labios.

-Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿cierto?- dijo Hiro, llorando un poco.

-No, nos reencontraremos allá- dijo Tadashi apuntando al cielo.

-¡¿Reencontrarnos en el cielo..?! ¡Pero! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER?! ¡¿Te piensas a quitar la vida!?-Hiro entró en pánico y comenzó a llorar moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado hermano.  
-Yo haría lo que sea por ti- dijo Tadashi mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro impactando con la mejilla de Hiro.

-Te amo…-susurró Hiro.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Tadashi-Demasiado…-

Después de esas palabras, Tadashi tomó el arma.

-Siento mucho que esta sea la única manera para despedirme de ti-dijo llorando y apartando la vista.  
Hiro quería decirle algo (probablemente le diría que no cometiera esa estupidez y continuara con su vida), pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Tadashi ya le disparó.

El dolor que sentía en su interior no duró mucho tiempo porque Tadashi se disparó a sí mismo en el corazón. Entonces volaron lejos, Hiro estaba entre los brazos de Tadashi, volaron al cielo, donde podrían estar juntos  **POR SIEMPRE**.


End file.
